Sentimientos
by Fairy servent
Summary: Serie de historias autoconclusivas centradas en la colorida artista del fantasma. Ser mandaloriana significa centrarse solamente en la lucha y la familia ¿hay lugar para las emociones?. cada una de las historias esta conectada en algún punto con las otras pero el orden no es fijo. Disfruten!
1. Envidia

**Espero que este sea el primero de una serie de historias cortas sobre star wars rebels centradas mas que nada en la mandaloriana, espero que les agrade ¡eh vuelto!**

 **Envidia**

Sabine arranco con frustración la hoja de su libreta desechándola hacia un costado donde ya se acumulaba un pequeño montón de estas.

Volvió a centrar su atención a su cuaderno y a hacer trazos con furia en una nueva hoja. Pero a pesar de la energía que invertía en ello, su mente estaba en otra parte, más concretamente en la escena que había protagonizado con el aprendiz de jedi hacia solo unas horas en mitad de la base rebelde.

Había hecho el ridículo delante de toda la rebelión al ponerse a gritarle a Ezra por dejarla plantada en su encuentro para entrenar.

Había exagerado, era plenamente consciente de esto y también era consciente, aunque no quisiera admitirlo de la causa de ese enojo excesivo:

Hope Grey

Ella era una de las últimas adquisiciones de la creciente rebelión. Algo más baja que ella pero de rasgos amables, tez morena y cabello castaño hasta los hombros rematados con unos ojos color miel.

A pesar de su aspecto frágil la joven rebelde había demostrado mucha aptitud para el combate y grandes reflejos como piloto. La chica parecía haber cautivado a todos en la base…

Especialmente a Ezra…

El joven padawan y la recién llegada parecían haberse hecho muy cercanos en las ultimas semanas.

Ella en un principio pensó que sería lo mejor que el chico estuviera ocupado y se dispuso a trabajar en su arte sin distraerse por los comentarios del peli azul.

Pero no fue así…

Hacía semanas desde la última obra que la había dejado satisfecha y ver a Ezra y a Hope charlando amigablemente la irritaba aun mas. Parecía que los dos la perseguían a donde quiera que ella iba. Siempre riendo o conversando amigablemente.

Durante un tiempo ella se pregunto qué era lo que hacía que la recién llegada se interesara en el padawan. Si, es cierto que el joven había pegado un estirón desde que lo conoció y que su cambio a una actitud algo más madura acompañado con el corte de cabello a estilo militar ciertamente la había sorprendido mucho la primera vez que lo vio. Pero no era para tanto… ¿verdad?

La joven mandaloriana se llevo la mano al rostro. Otra vez su mente estaba desviándose del tema central.

Desde hacia unas cuantas semanas ella y Ezra habían estado entrenando juntos para mejorar las habilidades de combate del joven jedi ahora que su maestro se encontraba convaleciente.

Ella estaba orgullosa de el enorme progreso que él había hecho entrenando con ella. De ser torpe y descuidado se había vuelto preciso y mucho más fuerte. Durante dos horas solo estaban ellos dos. Era el único momento en que nadie podía intervenir, nadie…

Hasta hoy…

Esa tarde ella había llegado solo unos minutos tarde por haber estado puliendo su armadura… además que disfrutaba de verlo esperarla y darle un elogio al verla llegar.

Pero ese día ella había llegado y el joven no estaba allí, espero durante media hora cuando empezó a irritarse. Luego de una hora estaba realmente enojada. Y a la hora y cuarto ya estaba entrando a la base buscando a el peli azul con ojos furiosos que intimidaron a las personas que se cruzo en su camino incluyendo a un Wedge que levanto la mano para saludarla pero que cerro la boca al ver su expresión.

Al entrar en el comedor la mandaloriana encontró a su presa.

El chico estaba sentado en una mesa junto con esa irritante chica. En ese momento vio como ella se levanto de su asiento despidiéndose de su acompañante, por lo que la mandaloriana se acerco hacia el con paso decidido.

En ese momento todo se fue al diablo…

Al principio el solo intento disculparse por haber perdido la noción del tiempo, pero ella no lo dejo terminar increpándolo por no haberse presentado al entrenamiento, luego de unos minutos la charla agitada se había convertido en una abierta discusión con un volumen cada vez mayor.

Situación que ella finalizo con broche de oro al dejar en el suelo a Ezra de una bofetada en su cara.

Luego de eso ella simplemente se encerró en su cabina, donde, una vez mas tranquila empezó a caer en la cuenta de sus acciones…diablos.

Ella era una mandaloriana, ese tipo de escenas no eran su estilo. Es cierto que como una hija de mandalore el entrenamiento diario era algo de suma importancia, pero incluso ella recordaba esos días lejanos en los que ella cubría a su hermano para que el pudiera encontrarse con una joven de otro clan, inventado excusas ante su madre y padre aunque claramente podían ver a través de sus palabras.

En ese momento Sabine noto el lado doloroso hacia el que estaban dirigiéndose sus pensamientos y sacudió su cabeza para evitar pensar en su familia.

En ese momento escucho un tímido golpe en la puerta de su cabina.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- …Soy Hope Grey ¿puedo pasar? – escucho la peli violeta sorprendida, de todas las personas que podían tocar su puerta ella era a la que menos esperaba y a la que menos quería.

\- … adelante- respondió resignada a tener una muy incomoda conversación.

La joven rebelde abrió la puerta y tímidamente entro en la cabina. Pareció muy sorprendida por la gran cantidad de grafitty de las paredes. Si bien le gustaba ver a alguien apreciar su trabajo, la joven se aclaro la garganta para recuperar la atención de su visitante.

\- Esta, algo sorprendida, pareció recordar la razón de su visita.

\- Quería hablar contigo...

\- ¿De? –

\- Bueno… sobre Ezra- respondió levantando la ceja dando a entender que la mandaloriana sabia la razón de su visita

Silencio…

\- ¿Por qué deberíamos hablar del?

\- Pues, porque le gritaste y lo abofeteaste frente a todo el comedor por llegar tarde a su práctica, aunque parecía más una pelea marital. – respondió mientras sonreía y levantaba los hombros

…. ¿Tan malo fue? – pregunto la mandaloriana lamentándose.

\- Bastante -

\- Genial, como si no tuviera suficiente con la mitad de la base mirándome el trasero cada vez que paso caminando-

\- Ser una chica es complicado ¿verdad?

La mandaloriana miro a la chica frene a ella. Esta le sonreía tímidamente y se mantenía parada frente a ella y manteniendo su distancia. Suspiro, lo cierto es que estaba siendo injusta con ella, lo menos que podía hacer es tratar de ayudar a disminuir la tención en el ambiente.

\- Puedes sentarte, no muerdo – dijo mientras le ofrecía su cama –

\- Gracias – agradeció mientras se acerca y se sentaba a su lado. - creo que nunca habíamos hablado, pero eh escuchado mucho de ti.

\- ¿sí? – pregunto extrañada la mandaloriana

La otra joven sonrió y asintió.

Ezra siempre está hablando sobre ti –

\- ¿D—De verdad?- pregunto algo nerviosa, cosa que causo algo de gracia en su acompañante.

\- Jeje si, su descripción de ti llego a darme algo de envidia, eras demasiado perfecta .– la joven la miro con una mirada acusadora, lo que solo apeno mas a la mandaloriana pero luego desvió su mirada hacia un punto indefinido de la habitación – y creo que tienes una idea equivocada de mi relación con él; él es solo un buen amigo. Cuando llegue aquí estaba sola, he estado sola mucho tiempo. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña y siempre me fue difícil relacionarme con las personas.

\- La mandaloriana miro a la joven a su lado. Cada minuto se sentía peor por su actitud…

\- Creo que Ezra noto lo difícil que era para mi adaptarme a este lugar, es como dijiste, es difícil ser una chica en un lugar como este.- dijo algo apenada – pero cuando comenzó a hablarme y a sacarme conversación note enseguida que el no tenia esas intenciones.

\- ¿De verdad? - pregunto la mandalriana divertida – las primeras palabras que me dijo Ezra cuando lo conocí fueron "wow" con cara de idiota.

Ambas soltaron una pequeña risa.

\- Jajajaja, eso suena a algo que el haría – ella paro de reír y la miro de forma picara – pero en cuanto empezó a hablar fue obvio que el solo estaba interesado en ti.

\- Ante este comentario Sabine sintió como su cara se enrojecía, algo que ciertamente no se esperaba.

\- Nunca pensé que vería a un mandaloriano apenado. – dijo la castaña riendo abiertamente.

\- Cierra la boca –

Ambas chicas rieron. Toda la tensión se había disuelto, la mandaloriana realmente tomo conciencia de error al prejuzgar a Hope. Ciertamente ella era alguien muy agradable y comprendía la relación de cercanía que se había desarrollado entre Ezra y ella al ser huérfana igual que el.

\- Lo lamento Hope, creo que mi actitud ha dejado mucho que desear.

\- No tengo nada que disculpar Sabine, pero sí creo que tendrías que hablar con Ezra. El estaba muy confundido.

\- Tienes razón, creo que tengo que disculparme con él. – la mandaloriana se levanto de su asiento ya más tranquila.

\- Llévale una bolsa de hielo también, creo que la necesita.

\- JA – JA muy graciosa – En ese momento una duda se vio surgir en su rostro – Pero ¿a ti te gusta Ezra?

\- Mmmm confieso que me gusto cuando lo conocí, pero… - en ese momento ella se sonrojo un poco- tengo alguien más en mente.

\- Ya veo, te mueves rápido.

\- Una chica tiene que tener iniciativa. Y hablando de eso, tú deberías hacer lo mismo o alguien se te adelantara.

\- No sé de que hablas – respondió ella girando se dándole la espalda- pero lo tendre en cuenta.

Ezra estaba completamente desconcertado luego de que Sabine había aparecido el se preparo para un nuevo golpe pero ella solo se acerco a el acercandoce a su oido y diciendo solo un "lamento eso" en voz muy baja para luego besarlo en la mejilla, aun resentida por el golpe de la mandaloriana, para luego alejarse tarareando. El joven se giro confundido hacia su maestro quien lo miro sin ver.

\- No te esfuerces en tratar de entenderlo, las mujeres son un misterio más grande que La Fuerza, mi joven padawan. - Dijo este mientras se alejaba.

\- ¡¿Que se supone que significa eso?!


	2. Preocupación

**Buenas a todos, acá les traigo una pequeña historia, antes que nada aclaro que estas historias que voy a recopilar en este fic no tienen un orden cronológico muy fijo, pero voy a tratar de aclarar de alguna manera en que momento esta transcurriendo. Hoy no se por qué no tenia activado mucho el lado humorístico y decidí centrarme en el primer capitulo de la tercera temporada y en la reacción de Sabine al cambio de actitud de Ezra.**

 **Espero que disfruten de este pequeño shot, tanto como disfrute escribiéndolo.**

 **Aclaro que esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro y Star wars Rebels y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney. Esta historia la hago solo por diversión.**

Preocupación

-¿Cuándo te enseño eso Kanan?- pregunto sin poder evitar que un leve temblor en su voz

-No fue el- respondió Ezra sin voltearse a verla

En ese momento aun sin verle la cara Sabine sintió algo… algo que como mandaloriana guerrera no estaba acostumbrada a sentir.

Miedo

Sabine se encontraba en su cabina frente a un lienzo pero en su rostro podía verse su preocupación, a pesar de su usual estilo de colores alegres y vibrantes este último trabajo en particular había resultado particularmente sombrío. La imagen mostraba a un Ezra con el brazo extendido y concentrándose en el objetivo delante suyo; el piloto de un andador imperial.

A pesar de que normalmente siempre había representado a Kenan y Ezra rodeados de colores brillantes y cálidos que ella sentía propios de un jedi. Últimamente cada vez que trataba de dibujar a Ezra tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado el joven había crecido mucho en el último tiempo, no solo físicamente, sino como jedi y como líder.

Pero algo mas estaba cambiando en el, ya no era el mismo chico aparentemente despreocupado y alegre que ella había conocido hacia unos años en Lothal. Ella estaba consiente de que incluso entonces el chico tenia muchos fantasmas que lo atormentaban, pero parecía que aun así nada podía apagar su espíritu… hasta Malachor.

Nada había sido lo mismo desde esa misión. Luego de la perdida de Ahsoka y la perdida de la visión de Kanan, el joven aprendiz de jedi se había encerrado en si mismo, en un principio literalmente excluyéndose en su cabina durante todo el día y solo saliendo en contadas ocasiones durante la noche. Luego de un par de semanas con esa rutina, un día simplemente salió y solicitó participar en la misión del día.

Fue increíble.

Ella lo vio acabar con una docena de stormtroppers el solo con su sable. Hasta ese día el miembro mas joven de la tripulación siempre se había mostrado renuente a tomar la vida de sus contrincantes usando armas no letales como su resortera o el blaster de aturdimiento de su anterior sable, pero luego de que un imperial casi le disparara a ella toda la duda en los movimientos del joven usuario de la fuerza fue remplazados por una fría determinación.

Pero a pesar de que como guerrera estaba sorprendida por el increíble desempeño de su compañero, ella no pudo evitar la sensación de que algo estaba mal. Pero trato de convencerse a si misma de que no tenia de que preocuparse, de que simplemente él había dado un paso adelante como guerrero.

Pero lejos de desaparecer, esa sensación de intranquilidad se acrecentó. La actitud de Ezra se torno cada vez más agresiva y volátil. Ya no hacia bromas ni trataba de hacerle a ella comentarios picaros para tratar de impresionarla. El simplemente avanzaba a través del campo de batalla blandiendo su sable con letal eficiencia y solo hablando para dar alguna orden ocasional.

Luego de las misiones el simplemente daba su reporte y se encerraba en su cabina presuntamente a meditar, pero ella lo dudaba. Había estado presente varias veces cuando anteriormente Ezra y Kanan meditaban, antes ellos despedían una tranquilizadora aura de paz a su alrededor; incluso el hiperactivo de Ezra parecía peculiarmente sereno en esas ocasiones. Ella había tomado la costumbre de participar en la actividad tomando su libro de dibujo y compartiendo el ambiente relajado de meditación.

Pero ahora la sensación era muy diferente.

La sensación de que algo amenazante se deslizara a través del fantasma desde el cuarto de Ezra la hacia sentir profundamente incomoda. Incluso juraría haber escuchado el susurro la voz de una mujer salir del cuarto cerrado pero trato de convencerse a si misma de que había sido su imaginación.

La joven artista entonces volvió a fijarse en la pintura frente a ella. Inconscientemente había empezado a hacer trazos y ahora Ezra estaba rodeado de unas sombras de aspecto amenazador y el color que normalmente rodeaba la silueta del jedi ahora era de un tenebroso color rojo sangre.

Ella dejo su pistola de pintura a un lado y se quedó observando la pintura.

La ultima misión para rescatar a Hondo había sido la prueba definitiva, el evento del andador la había dejado profundamente desconcertada. Ella había visto tanto al maestro y al aprendiz usar el truco mental muchas veces, pero esto era algo totalmente diferente.

Puede que ella no fuera una jedi, pero no necesitaba ser sensible a la fuerza para saber que el chico de ojos azules, aquel a quien había aprendido a querer, estaba cayendo en un lugar muy profundo y peligroso.

Un lugar del que no estaba seguro del que pueda salir….

NO!

La joven de cabello violeta se inclino hacia la pintura y comenzó a realizar nuevos trazos de un color naranja brillante remplazando a esas figuras sombrías con la figura de un reluciente Starbird

Y en el centro la silueta roja fue remplazada con un brillante color verde del mismo tono que el sable de luz que la figura portaba

¡ELLA NO LO IBA A PERMITIR, NO LE IMPORTA QUE TAN PROFUNDO CAIGA EZRA, ELLA NO IBA ADEJAR QUE MAUL, NI NADIE, LE IMPIDA AYUDARLO A SALIR ADELANTE!

Decidida, se puso de pie y tomo su casco y sus armas antes de salir y dirigirse hacia la cabina del joven.

¡DE SER NECESARIO RECUPERARÍA AL EZRA QUE ELLA AMABA A PATADAS!

 **Bueno, hasta acá llegue, espero que les gustara esto. Lo tenia dando vueltas en la cabeza desde que vi el primer capitulo de la temporada y vi la escena en que Sabine le pregunta "donde había aprendido eso". No se ustedes pero para mi esta fue la primera vez en que Ezra no me pareció un inútil y en ese momento es muy intimidarte, mas por el hecho de que la voz de Sabine parece temblar por un segundo.**

 **También me llamo la atención que nadie excepto Kanan y Hera parecen preocupados porque Ezra se puso re violento en el tiempo en que no lo vimos. Pero como el resto no tienen casi protagonismo en los primeros caps de la temporada me parece divertido rellenar esos espacios.**

 **Hasta la siguiente!**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe**


	3. Nostalgia

**Bueno acá tengo otro cap mas, seguramente voy a escribir otro que este antes que este pero supongo que es lo bueno de los Shots, pero al igual que el anterior es una idea que venia tramitando desde que vi el arco sobre el Darcksaber espero que lo disfruten**

 **Aclaro que esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro y Star wars Rebels y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney. Esta historia la hago solo por diversión.**

 **Nostalgia**

Sabine se encontraba recargada sobre la baranda de su balcón y disfrutaba de la vista del frio paisaje invernal que la rodeaba.

Lo cierto es que si hace un par de semanas le hubieran dicho que iba a estar de vuelta en casa les habría respondido con un golpe en la cara; pero como una vez le había oído decir a Kanan "la fuerza actúa de formas misteriosas".

El recordar al Jedi no pudo evitar pensar en el resto de la tripulación del fantasma; Hera, Zeb, Kanan e incluso Chopper. También pensaba en los otros miembros de la rebelión que consideraba parte de su familia como Rex y Hope.

Pero había alguien que ocupaba particularmente sus pensamientos últimamente. No podía evitar pensar en el joven padawan Jedi, extrañaba verlo tratando de sacarle conversación mientras ella pintaba o la forma en que parecían sincronizarse en sus sesiones entrenamientos, casi como si estuvieran bailando. Incluso podía decir que extrañaba sus pesimos chistes.

A pesar de que su entrenamiento con el Darksaber había generado una pequeña tención entre ellos al final solo los había acercado aun más. El chico le había demostrado toda su lealtad durante la difícil situación que representaba para ella la reunión con su familia.

La chica largo un suspiro

– Sabes, si tu padre te escuchara suspirar así por alguien, seguramente querría dispararle a ese alguien –

La chica se sobresalto y se giro para encontrarse con la mirada inquisitiva de su madre. La líder del clan Wren se acercó a su hija con un par de tazas humeantes en la mano y le ofreció una. La chica la miro sorprendida unos segundos antes de tomar la taza.

– No sé de que estas hablando – Respondió mientras se llevaba la taza a sus labios –

– Yo creo que si- Respondió ella fijando también la vista en el paisaje – he escuchado ese tipo de suspiros antes, y ya sea aquí o en cualquier otra parte de la galaxia significa lo mismo.

– ¿Si? Parece que sabes mucho sobre el tema ¿Quién lo diría?- Respondió la joven mandaloriana con un tono que claramente era de cierta molestia.

La mujer mayor miro molesta a su hija, como siempre la joven parecía querer desafiarla de alguna manera. Pero inmediatamente después bajo la mirada con tristeza. Ella sabia lo mucho que sus actos le habían causado dolor a su hija. A pesar de que lo había hecho para protegerla eso no hacia nada por calmar el dolor o la culpa.

La chica se giro hacia su madre. Ella sabía que la mujer estaba intentando acercarse, pero le estaba resultando muy difícil no ser hiriente. Miró la taza en sus manos y su contenido; chocolate caliente; no pudo evitar sonreír. El recuerdo de ella tomando chocolate caliente en compañía de sus padres y su hermano en las frías noches de invierno eran uno de esos recuerdos que le causaban una enorme nostalgia. Eran posiblemente uno de los momentos mas cálidos de su infancia.

Lo menos que podía hacer era hacer lo suyo para mejorar la situación.

– Y… ¿donde habías escuchado antes esos suspiros?

La mujer miro a su hija sorprendida y sonrió.

– En mi misma – La mujer miro como su hija la miraba con sorpresa – Querida puede que sea una mandaloriana pero también soy una mujer y también tuve tu edad.

– Hace mucho tiempo – Agrego para luego recibir una mirada de indignación- Perdón… en el fantasma tomarle el pelo a los otros era casi un deporte.

– Esta te la dejaré pasar mocosa – Respondió la mujer para luego volver a centrar la vista en el paisaje – puede que fuera hace un tiempo, pero yo también suspire así.

– ¿Por quien? – pregunto intrigada Sabine provocándole una sonrisa a su madre.

– Por tu padre ¿por quien va a ser? – respondió haciendo que Sabine sonriera- aunque claro, la primera vez que lo vi no logro exactamente que suspirara por el.

– ¿Y eso porque?

– Bueno la primera vez que lo vi estaba siendo apaleado por un grupo de jóvenes de otro clan guiados por Gar Saxon, estaba recibiendo una verdadera paliza. Yo intervine y como el me pretendía y el nombre del clan Wren era muy importante lo dejaron en paz. Pero tu padre no estaba exactamente agradecido, estaba avergonzado de tener que ser rescatado por mi, al parecer él ya me había visto antes en las reuniones de clanes pero no se había atrevido a hablarme. –Sabine vio como su madre parecía sentir mucha nostalgia al recordar eso – se veía tan débil y abatido… en ese momento él se levanto y se marcho, diciéndome únicamente que la próxima vez que nos viéramos seria más fuerte.

El tiempo pasó yo cumplí los 17 años. Mi padre organizo una reunión con los principales clanes; si bien no era oficial, yo sabia que lo que quería era conseguirme un compromiso con alguno de los miembros jóvenes de otros clanes. Por lo que se hizo un torneo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. En ese momento yo no quería saber nada, Saxon estaba entre ellos y llego a la final del torneo. –la mujer mostro un gesto de desagrado al recordarlo- El era tan desagradable en ese entonces como lo era en la actualidad, no dejaba de alardear y de decir que claramente yo seria suya; solo la idea me resultaba desagradable.

– ¿Y a quien no? Si alguien como él se me acercara mas de la cuenta le rompería los dientes

– Me gustaría decir que yo también, pero tu abuelo insistía en que fuera respetuosa, él era el hijo de un clan importante y no podíamos ofenderlos. – Respondió Ursa con clara molestia. Sabine sabía que a pesar de que su madre fuera muy estricta siempre le habían molestado ese tipo de protocolos- Pero entonces apareció otro combatiente, como no se había quitado el casco durante la reunión, no había visto su rostro, pero su estilo de combate era increíble. Él se movía de un lado a otro evitando todos los golpes era como ver a alguien tratando de golpear el aire, para luego ser noqueado de un golpe a su oponente. Para cuando llego a la final confieso que ya tenia mi atención, Saxon no pareció tomarse bien esto y se propuso a ganar el torneo.

Pero después de unos minutos era evidente que el desconocido tenía la ventaja, Saxon le dijo que diera la cara de una vez en vez de ocultarse detrás de su casco. Él se quito el casco y tanto Saxon como yo nos sorprendimos de ver el rostro de tu padre. Nadie podía entender como el joven al que todos golpeaban hasta hace unos años ahora estaba dominando el torneo.

– ¿Y que? ¿Fue amor a segunda vista? – pregunto Sabine sonriéndole a su madre.

– Algo asi – respondio ella un poco apenada- Saxon se lanzo hacia el y tu padre simplemente redujo ante la vista asombrada de todos. Mi padre no podía creerlo, pero no tuvo mas opción que declarar a tu padre ganador del torneo y con eso se gano el derecho de sentarse en nuestra mesa. Saxon se fue jurando que se vengaría por esa humillación.

– Que dramático

– Si pero a tu padre no pareció importarle, solo se dedico a mirarme sonriendo – Ursa sonrió apenada-me dijo que me había dicho que la próxima vez seria mas fuerte y yo solo pude sonrojarme como una adolecente.

– Eras una adolecente.

– Sabes a lo que me refiero- Respondió ella defendiéndose de las burlas de su hija- Él se sentó a mi lado y me dijo que me quedaba bien el rojo en la cara.

– Sabine ya no pudo contener la risa, mientras su madre la miraba entre divertida y ofendida pero pronto también empezó a reír. Cuando la risa cayó Sabine se giro hacia su madre

– ¿Y como siguió?

– El comenzó a venir frecuentemente y, a pesar de que mi padre no estaba muy contento al principio termino cediendo, tu padre podía ser muy convincente cuando quería. Cuando propuso que el tomaría el apellido Wren si nos casábamos tu abuelo acepto que me pretendiera en ese momento.

–Suena algo arcaico.

– Si lo era, pero tú sabes como era tu abuelo, no iba a dejar que me tocara un pelo hasta que los términos estuvieran arreglados. Yo casi muero de vergüenza durante esa discusión, y tu padre parecía disfrutarlo mucho.

– Si claro, y supongo que ustedes esperaron a que el diera el visto bueno – Pregunto Sabine mirando a su madre levantando la ceja y con un claro sarcasmo en su voz –

– Deberías tener un poco mas de respeto mocosa – Respondió claramente apenada – Digamos que nos encontramos un par de veces para conocernos mejor

– Ok no necesito saber como se conocieron mejor-

– Mocosa sigue hablando así y lo lamentaras.

Ambas se quedaron otra vez en silencio. El ambiente ya estaba más relajado y ambas se dispusieron a terminar de disfrutar de la bebida caliente. Cuando terminaron Ursa se acercó a su hija y la golpeo suavemente con su hombro.

– ¿Y tu? ¿Quien es el dueño de ese suspiro? Solo dime que no es el Jedi ciego

– ¡MAMA! ¡Por supuesto que no! Kanan es prácticamente un padre para mi – respondió Sabine indignada por tan solo plantear algo así –

– Entonces me arriesgaría a decir que es el chico –sabine miro a su madre sorprendida- Querida no hace falta ser un genio para ver el interés que se tienen. Nunca creí que vería a un Jedi darle su sable de luz a otra persona; además no dudo ni un segundo en tratar de ir a ayudarte en tu pelea contra Saxon.

Sabine miro a su madre muy avergonzada y con un claro sonrojo en la cara.

– Parece que di en el clavo –

– …Tal vez –

– Por Mando ¿un Jedi? Tu padre se volverá loco cuando se enteré.-

Sabine hizo una mueca al escuchar eso, ella era consciente de lo escandaloso de una relación entre un Jedi y una mandaloriana, dos filosofías tan distintas, dos estilos de vida muy diferentes-

– Pero supongo que ya perdimos el derecho a opinar al respecto. – Otra vez la sorpresa se adueño del rostro de Sabine – Después de todo lo que ha pasado no puedo juzgarte. Pero me gustaría saber mas de el ¿Cómo se conocieron?

– Bueno… el nos robo – En ese momento los roles se cambiaron y Ursa la miro sorprendida – trato de robarnos lo que nosotros le habíamos robado al imperio, el había tenido una vida complicada y creció robando para vivir. Al principio…digamos que la primera impresión que tuve de él fue que era un idiota, un idiota divertido pero un idiota. El claramente estaba interesado en mi pero el me parecía un inmaduro.

– ¿Y como fue que cambio eso?

– No lo se – Sabine sonrió al recordar- supongo que es lo que pasa cuando tienes que confiarle tu vida a alguien repetidamente, él se volvió mas fuerte, mas desinteresado, mas… colorido

– ¿Colorido? Ese es un adjetivo extraño para un Jedi

– Puede que lo sea, pero Ezra no es exactamente una Jedi convencional

– Pues puede que sea por eso, tú tampoco eres exactamente una mandaloriana convencional.

– ¿Que puedo decir? Soy tu hija.

Ambas sonrieron y se acercaron un poco mas disfrutando del momento.

–Si te llega a poner un dedo encima antes de cazarse le cortaré su "sable de luz"

–¡MAMA!

 **Bueno hasta acá por hoy, había estado pensando en como seria el tratar de arreglar la relación de Sabine con su madre, porque a pesar de que en los caps se ve como que todo termina bien me cuesta creer que la confianza se recupere tan rápido.**

 **Espero que la disfrutaran tanto como yo al escribirla.**

 **Hasta la siguente!**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe**


	4. Confianza (y contacto visual)

**Una vez más vengo con una historia corta, en este caso esto pasaría antes de que Sabine se quedara en Mandalore, como dije el orden temporal de mis fics es algo caótico pero espero que igual lo disfruten.**

 **Yo no poseo los derechos sobre ninguno de los personajes, historias o elementos de Star wars, este y todas las historias de este fic las hago exclusivamente para entretenerme. solo los personajes de Hope y Adeline me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Confianza (y contacto visual)**

La noche estaba cayendo en Garel y la vida nocturna del planeta comenzaba con sus actividades, principalmente la población más joven que se disponía a disfrutar de algo de alcohol y diversión . Por eso dos jóvenes recostados de espaldas a la barra de un bar al aire libre llamado "El bantha feliz" no llamaban demasiado la atención.

En la calle cercana podía verse un grupo de stormtroppers que escoltaban a una oficial imperial que llevaba un pad de datos en la mano mientras los revisaba al caminar. La chica de la barra fijo su vista en su objetivo y se dispuso a actuar.

\- De acuerdo, yo me encargo de la chica, tu encárgate de los stormtroppers; no nos tomara más que unos cuantos minutos – dijo la chica mientras se daba un paso hacia la calle y ponía las manos en sus blasters

\- Espera, espera poderosa mandaloriana, recuerda que Hera nos pidió que mantuviéramos un perfil MUY bajo- le recordó Ezra tomándola del brazo tratando de convencerla de volver a su posición original contra la barra- Se que no te gusta eso de pasar inadvertida pero recuerda que es por eso que tuviste que dejar tu armadura en la nave.

\- Si, sobre eso, es la última vez que voy a una misión sin mi armadura – Respondió la chica claramente enojada por la situación. Para ella estar en una misión sin la armadura era igual a estar desnuda.

El joven a su lado suspiro cansado, había tenido que aguantar el mal humor de su compañera toda la tarde mientras se preparaban para la misión. El sabia que a pesar de que ella había recibido un excelente entrenamiento en cuanto a misiones de encubierto, ese ciertamente no era el estilo de la colorida artista.

\- Sabes, ciertamente no es tu estilo, pero esa ropa no te queda nada mal.

La chica miro al joven a su lado levantando una ceja cuestionándolo. Si bien sabia que el solo estaba tratando de que ella se relajara un poco, también sabia que el alago era real.

Ambos, para lograr pasar inadvertidos, se habían cambiado su ropa habitual, ella había optado por un mono pegado al cuerpo que llegaba a sus muslos con un short botas cortas de trabajo y una chamarra. No es que la ropa en si le desagradara pero había un problema: todo era de unos aburridos colores beige y el mono gris.

No se sentía ella misma.

Mientras tanto, Ezra no tenia mayores problemas, solo había tenido que cambiar su usual traje naranja por una chamarra parecida a la de su compañera que le permitía ocultar su sable de luz y una camiseta negra.

El seguía siendo Ezra.

\- Será mejor que dejes de mirarme así Bridger si no quieres terminar con el ojo morado –

\- Solo decía… - Respondió vagamente mientras alzaba las manos tratando de demostrar inocencia.

\- Sí, pero tus ojos estaban 25 cm debajo de mi cara.

\- … - El joven desvió la mirada mientras se rascaba la nuca, un gesto que claramente mostraba que lo había atrapado con las manos en la masa, cosa que hizo que ella sonriera divertida.

\- Y cuál es tu plan entonces poderoso maestro jedi?

El joven volvió a mirar el grupo de imperiales que avanzaba por la calle y pareció meditarlo unos segundos. Eran cinco stormtroppers y una joven oficial que no debía ser mayor que el mismo o que Sabine. El combate directo no era una opción si no querían llamar la atención, afortunadamente había otras maneras para lograr el objetivo.

Sabine vio como una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en la cara de Ezra. Ella ya conocía esa cara, solo podía significar que los viejos instintos de Loth-rat se habían despertado; no importaba cuantos años y entrenamiento jedi hubieran pasado, tal parecía que el chico siempre iba a ser un pillo.

Un pillo mucho más maduro, pero un pillo a fin de cuentas.

\- Es muy simple se lo robaré – La chica estaba a punto de replicar cuando el chico la interrumpió – Tu quédate aquí un momento, y si vez que me meto en problemas podrás usar tu "diplomacia al estilo mandaloriano".

Sabine vio como Ezra rápidamente le canjeaba un chip de datos vacio al barman y rápidamente salía por la puerta lateral del local. Ella suspiro y se dispuso a ver qué era lo que tenía planeado ese Loth-rat.

* * *

Adeline Bis estaba bastante frustrada, a pesar de que su buen rendimiento en la academia le había ganado un lugar en la armada imperial. Tener un lugar no significa tener un lugar importante; su trabajo consistía únicamente en analizar los códigos de entrada y salida de las naves para asegurarse de evitar que naves sospechosas salgan o ingresen a Garel y otros sistemas cercanos.

Un trabajo aburrido… muy aburrido.

Además, el hecho de tener que ser escoltada permanentemente detrás de ella no le agradaba, ella sabía perfectamente cómo defenderse y no había manera de que la tomaran por sorpre—

Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando algo azul tropezó con ella al voltear en una esquina derribándola. claramente enojada por ser tomada por sorpresa se preparo para desquitarse con quien quiera que la hubiera puesto en esa situación vergonzosa...

\- Señorita discúlpeme no se en que estaba pensando ¿Se ha hecho daño? - Pregunto el joven frente a ella extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y mostrándose claramente apenado.

Pero más importante ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando su mirada se cruzo con esos vibrantes ojos azules. en ese momento no podía recordar a haber conocido a nadie con ese color en particular, pero eso no era lo importante, el joven frente a ella seguía con el brazo extendido regalándole una encantadora sonrisa.

Hasta que uno de los miembros de su escolta se adelanto intentando alejar al joven de su superior. el peliazul levanto las manos en una actitud inocente.

\- Usted está interfiriendo con trabajos oficiales del imperio, retírese ahora mismo-

\- No era mi intención señor, solo quería asegurarme de que la señorita no se hubiera hecho daño-

Adeline tratando de recuperar la compostura se levanto y se sacudió el uniforme para sacarle el polvo antes de dirigirse hacia la discusión tratando de sonar lo más serena posible.

\- Retroceda HT45, no es necesario que se impaciente por un simple accidente - El soldado, sorprendido por la actitud de su superior, tardo un segundo en ponerse firme y retirarse de nuevo a la formación de stormtroppers no sin antes mandar una última mirada de enojo a Ezra que quedo oculta bajo su casco.

La oficial se giro hacia el joven frente a ella y se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar

\- No tomare ninguna medida en vista de que fue un accidente, pero no lo repita ¿está claro?

\- Como el cristal, aunque no puedo decir que me arrepiento de haber tropezado con usted, no todos los días uno encuentra una flor en un lugar como Garel.- Respondió Ezra mostrando su mejor sonrisa, cosa que volvió a descolocar a la chica frente a él, entonces Ezra tomo la mano de la joven y coloco gentilmente el pad de datos que ella había dejado olvidado en el suelo- Si me permite me gustaría invitarle algo de beber.

\- Y-yo no, es decir, estoy en servicio -respondió tartamudeando sin saber muy bien que decir, era la primera vez que alguien como él se comportaba de esa manera con ella, un punto medio entre atento y seductor que la tentaba a aceptar la oferta. pero ella era una oficial imperial, tenía que mantener las apariencias. tratando de mantener la calma, se aseguro de sonar lo más calmada posible - T-tal vez en otra ocasión -

\- Por supuesto, no quise interrumpirla en su trabajo- Dijo él mientras se mostraba decepcionado mirándola directamente a los ojos y sin soltarle la mano.

Ella al tratando de mantener la calma ante la mirada del joven frente a ella respondió.

\- No es nada, yo...estoy libre en dos rotaciones - Dijo ella mientras se soltaba del leve agarre y nerviosamente se acomodaba un mechón detrás de la oreja - Tal vez podríamos ir por ese trago entonces... eh...

En ese momento ella se percato de que desconocía el nombre del chico frente a ella, Ezra adivinando su duda respondió antes de que ella preguntara

\- Wedge Antilles, y será todo un placer.-

Ella sonrió antes de responder.

\- Mi nombre es Adeline. supongo que será hasta entonces. - Dicho esto ella se giro hacia sus hombres y su rostro se volvió mas serio al ver que ellos murmuraban por lo bajo, claramente comentando sobre la situación en la que estaba su estricta superior.- ¡¿Que hacen murmurando?!¡!En marcha¡

Los soldado inmediatamente se pusieron en posición de firmes y avanzaron por la calle pasando junto a Ezra que solo los saludo con dos dedos burlonamente mientras sonreía. Adeline le dedico una última sonrisa mientras le extendía una pequeña nota de papel que, el adivinaba, contenía los datos para su "futura cita". luego ella se alejo con paso firme siguiendo a sus hombres.

Sabine había estado mirando toda la escena desde la barra de "El bantha feliz" sin poder creerlo. el descaro con el que Ezra se había acercado a la oficial imperial y había empezado a coquetearle le era perturbadoramente familiar. Ella misma había recibido ese tipo de comentarios de parte del joven jedi, pero siempre se había resistido a sus avances.

Pero el hecho de que ella había rechazado ese tipo de avances hacia su persona no hacía nada para aplacar la inesperada ira que le había generado el verlo emplear sus "encantos" en otra persona. Cuando lo vio alejarse, pensó que el usaría algún truco mental o simplemente tomaría el pad para luego huir; pero nunca se le había pasado por la mente que el usaría tácticas como esa...

Aunque no sabía si le molestaba el que él las usara o le que hubieran funcionado tan bien con otra chica.

Ezra se acerco a su compañera sonriendo, aunque trago saliva al ver que ella le devolvía la mirada con una notable molestia en su rostro y los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Se puede saber que fue todo eso? y por cierto ¿Wedge?

\- ¿Que? necesitaba que ella bajara la guardia y sobre lo otro, bueno, a Wedge le hace falta un poco de buena fama - Respondió el mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos.

\- Y supongo que pensaste lo contenta que estará Hope si se entera que Wedge se hace conocido entre las oficiales imperiales gracias a ti - Pregunto Sabine mientras miraba sus uñas con actitud indiferente a la cara de temor de Ezra, evidentemente él no había pensado en eso- Además ¿Por qué le devolviste el pad? ¡Necesitábamos esos datos!

Ante ese reclamo una nueva sonrisa traviesa alumbro la cara de Ezra que tomo la mano de Sabine y en una exagerada reverencia coloco en su palma un pequeño disco de datos.

\- En este sencillo pero emotivo acto te entrego el disco de invaluable información imperial - Al notar la cara sorprendida de Sabine el joven peli azul siguió con su explicación mientras volvía a acomodarse contra la barra.- Lo intercambie por el disco de datos que le compre al barman, eran prácticamente idénticos, pero corrompí los datos del mío, por lo que Adeline pensara que el disco simplemente se daño con el golpe de la caída -

Sabine miro a Ezra sorprendida, el plan que había ideado era increíblemente ingenioso y de "bajo perfil". Sus métodos podrían haberla molestado pero tenía que reconocer que eran efectivos, pero había algo que no encajaba...

\- ¿Pero cuando lo hiciste? te estaba viendo desde aquí y no vi que lo cambiaras cuando lo recogiste del suelo -

Ezra se giro nuevamente hacia ella sonriendo con sorna, aparentemente orgulloso de que niciquiera ella lo hubiera notado el puso una mano en su hombro como consolándola. Ella lo miro a los ojos que parecían brillar juguetonamente.

\- No lo hice entonces, los soldados me estaban mirando, fue cuando se lo devolví en la mano; no es tan difícil ¿sabes? todo se basa en establecer la confianza y el contacto visual...

\- ...Supongo que tengo que creerte...- Respondió ella levantando los hombros.

\- Deberías. Por cierto ¿Esto es tuyo? -Le pregunto un divertido Ezra mientras le enseñaba su propio blaster, en su mano. Ella bajo la mirada para ver su funda vacía. En ese instante justo despues de que la sorpresa pasara algo volvió a encenderse en el interior de Sabine; la indignación y la ira por haber caído exactamente en el mismo truco que esa hormonada oficial imperial era más de lo que su orgullo podía soportar.

Eso, y que no podía permitirse admitir que se había quedado tildada por un momento viendo a Ezra a los ojos y él lo había notado y se había aprovechado de eso.

NADIE SE APROVECHA DE SU CONFIANZA

Inmediatamente la sonrisa de Ezra se esfumo, no había sentido una perturbación en la fuerza, era algo mas básico, casi primitivo, lo que lo hizo entrar en alerta, su instinto de supervivencia le estaba gritando tratando de advertirle del peligro, pero ya era tarde.

\- ¿Chico porque tienes el ojo morado? pensé que tenían que evitar las peleas en esta misión - Pregunto el lasath divertido luego de ver la cara golpeada de Ezra pero trago saliva al ver la cara de enojo y el ligero sonrojo de Sabine mientras ella se dirigía directamente hacia el centro de comando abandonando a su compañero de misión sin siquiera despedirse. Zeb suspiro mientras se giraba nuevamente hacia Ezra. - ¿Que le hiciste esta vez?

\- Cierra la boca Zeb -

* * *

Bueno hasta acá por esta vez, quería hacer algo un poco menos complejo que los anteriores dos y se me ocurrió que una tranquila mision de encubiertos era lo mejor para el caso. y se me ocurrió que si bien Ezra ya no es el "Aladin" de Star wars debe de seguir siendo hábil para sacar ventaja de las situaciones


	5. Siesta

**Esta es otra historia que venia teniendo en la cabeza espero que la disfrute a pesar de lo corta que es sin mas solo queda decir que ni Star wars ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Siesta**

Ezra deambulaba por la base buscando algo para hacer, Kanan y Hera estaban en una misión, asi que el entrenamiento jedi estaba descartado. Zeb estaba durmiendo en el depósito mientras Chopper hacia el inventario….

-Eh! Bidger ven acá!

Él se giro para ver a Ktsu Onuo recostada sobre una nave. Él sabia que la joven caza recompensas había sido solicitado por el comandante Sato para hacer unas cuantas misiones para conseguir recursos y combustible. A pesar de que no la conocía muy bien, podía notar que la chica estaba un poco más eufórica de lo normal. Aun así él se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

Señora, si señora - Respondió a modo de burla, la chica rio un poco para luego arrojarle un vaso

Siéntate y bebe algo conmigo-

Ezra entonces se percato de la botella que reposaba al lado de la joven y no tubo que pensar demasiado para darse cuenta de que el contenido de esta tenía una generosa cantidad de alcohol.

Ehh, gracias pero yo no bebo.

No seas aguafiestas Bridger, un trago no le hace mal a nadie - Respondió la mandaloriana mientras le daba un gran trago a su bebida – Además un hombre tiene que saber beber. –

Ezra lo pensó por unos momentos, sabia muy bien que la chica lo estaba provocando apropósito; pero también era cierto que no tenia nada mejor que hacer, además ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar?.

Sabine se encontraba en la rampa de acceso del fantasma mientras revisaba y limpiaba sus armas. Hacia un rato Ketsu le había invitado a beber y ella tuvo que inventar una excusa para negarse, todavía recordaba como había terminado la última vez que compartió copas con su hermana y solo recordarlo le daba escalofríos.

Su amiga era ciertamente una excelente caza recompensas con múltiples habilidades, pero entre ellas su resistencia inhumana al alcohol nunca había dejado de sorprenderla. Temía por la integridad de la próxima alma que aceptara una copa…

Entonces lo vio, Ezra avanzaba hacia ella con paso tembloroso seguida por una Ketsu que se reía abiertamente.

Recuerda Bridger, derecha, Izquierda y repetir tratando de seguir una línea recta - Se burlo la joven que también tenia las mejillas sonrojadas evidentemente alegre. Sabine no tardo en darse cuenta de la situación y suspiro antes de dirigir una mirada acusadora a Ezra.

Ezra ¿Estás borracho?

Noo… - Respondió el joven tratando de disimular y haciendo un ademan con la mano, pero luego sus ojos hirvieron un movimiento extraño y se abrieron exageradamente. - Si…

Entonces Ezra se colapso hacia adelante para terminar con la cara mirando al cielo. Al ver esto Sabine volvió a suspirar mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza y Ketsu se volvía a reír esta vez más abiertamente. Sabine la miro acusadoramente.

Ketsu ¿Qué hiciste?

No te desquites conmigo hermana, yo solo lo invite a tomar un trago, no es mi culpa que el no haya sabido cuando parar.- Sabine la miro algo enfadada a lo que ella levanto sus manos en señal de rendición - En su defensa, para ser la primera vez que bebía, aguanto bastante.

Ese no es el punto, Hera lo matara si se da cuenta de que esta borracho - Respondió Sabine antes de ayudar a un confundido Ezra a levantarse mientras él se sostiene en ella. – Ayúdame a meterlo en su cabina para que duerma un poco.

No lo creo hermana, es todo tuyo, Sato tiene una nueva misión para mi – Dijo mientras empezaba a alejarse antes de que Sabine tuviera oportunidad de protestar – Luego me cuentas como te fue.

KETSU! –Grito Sabine pero la morena ya se había marchado así que con un ultimo suspiro se propuso a lograr que Ezra llegara a su cabina entero, ayudándolo a caminar avanzaron hacia el interior del fantasma - ¿No crees que tal vez bebiste demasiado niño?

No lo se realmente… perdí la cuenta después de la tercera…- Dijo Ezra mientras se llevaba la mano al rostro, claramente mareado- En ese momento no parecía tan mala idea…

Aceptar unas copas con Ketsu es una mala idea más en tu largo historial de malas ideas – Le recrimino Sabine mientras presionaba el panel de acceso a la habitación del joven.

Gracioso… estoy seguro de que ella comento algo muy entretenido sobre ti bailando sobre una mesa en una cantina- le devolvió el golpe el joven peliazul a lo que Sabine se sonrojo, mas tarde tendría que castigar a su "hermana" por irse de lengua, pero antes tenia que terminar de encargarse del casi peso muerto que colgaba de su hombro.

Si… bueno no erres el único que tiene esa mancha en su historial, solo espero que Hera no te vea

Dicho esto Sabine acerco al joven a la cama de la habitación y se inclino para que él se recostara, pero se vio sorprendida cuando el joven no se soltó de su cuello mientras caía en la cama, arrastrándola junto con el. Inmediatamente los colores se le subieron a la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo comprometedora de su posición al encontrarse casi totalmente recostada sobre el pecho del joven caballero jedi con sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de este.

Inmediatamente ella trato de soltarse solo para encontrar aun una mayor resistencia por parte del joven de soltarla.

-¡E—EZRA, SUELTAME!- Le dijo tartamudeando de pena mientras intentaba que este aflojara su agarre, entonces noto que el joven se había quedado completamente dormido y no parecía dar señales de querer despertarse.

Finalmente ella volvió a suspirar, esa sin duda no era la forma en que esperaba terminar su día. Aceptaba que en alguna ocasión había pensado terminar en una situación similar con el joven que la abrazaba, pero definitivamente no había incluido una borrachera en su ide situación en su cabeza era algo más romántica.

Aun así no pudo evitar sentirse relajada al sentir la suave respiración del joven debajo de ella y el suave palpitar de su corazón. Resignada a su situación actual simplemente acomodo su cabeza en su pecho y logro desprender una par de las placas de su armadura para poder estar mas cómoda, así cerro los ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar de una pequeña siesta…

…

EJEEM

...

EJEEM!

Sabine frunció el seño ante el repentino ruido, lentamente abrió los ojos y se incorporo tratando de encontrar el origen de ese sonido.

Entonces vio a Hera y a Kanan detrás de ella, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue la expresión de Hera que la miraba con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada mientras golpeaba el suelo con el pie repetidamente. Kanan que nuevamente la "miraba" sin ver mientras negaba con la cabeza y se llevaba la mano al rostro.

Entonces Sabine se dio cuenta de su situación

Ese no era su cuarto…

Esa no era su cama…

Ella no tenía puesta toda su armadura…

Y la mano que estaba demasiado cerca de su trasero no era suya.

Ugh… quien esta haciendo tanto ruido – Pregunto Ezra medio incorporándose con la palabra "resaca" escrita en el rostro. Entonces el también noto la situación. Una vez mas la fuerza repentinamente le advirtió del peligro… y esta vez el peligro se presentaba en forma de una twilek de piel verde.

….

Espero que haya una buena explicación para esto -

* * *

 **Hasta acá llega, por lo menos hasta que me vuelva la inspiración. espero que lo disfruten**

 **y que la fuerza los acompañe a todos**


End file.
